Shinji's Devil Bringer
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: I am making this fanfic because no one else has. Summery: Shinji: On that day my arm changed forever and a voice echoed inside my mind power give me more POWER. And if I must become a Devil to do so then so be it I shall endure the exile. Anything to protect HER! Rating may go up later


Shinji's Devil Bringer

ESKK: this is a first even for me and does not tie in with Son of Yui series so enjoy.

"Talking,"

'Thinking,'

"**Demon,"**

(Scene break)

*music insert

_Character singing_

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Devil May cry 4 now, enjoy.

(Start)

Yui Ikari wasn't usually one to experiment on humans but she knew she needed to make an exception if she wanted her son to be strong. She remembered crossing paths with a Demon at one point that almost killed her if that car didn't hit it and gave her enough time to escape. But when Shinji was born when he was old enough she was going to make sure he would be strong enough to protect himself and become the perfect son.

She knew it was against her better judgment but she used the anesthetic and knocked out her three year old son. He then took a syringe filled with a red liquid with traces of black in it before she injected it into her son. That was when everything went wrong it wasn't even a full five seconds before Shinji eyes shot opened and he started screamed in pain. She saw the skin around his right arm was tearing apart as there was a blue glow coming out. Yui saw Shinji was in a lot of pain as she saw his vitals and they were all over the place. She didn't know what to do as she realized she made the biggest mistake in her life and Shinji was suffering for it.

'What have I done to my son!?' Yui thought as she saw the right arm mutate and grew scales, it was slightly clawed and had a single blue vein that was calm.

"I'm sorry Shinji, I'm so sorry." Yui said as she tried to comfort her own son, trying to bring some right to his pain. He eventually did calm down, and everything seemed back to normal.

(Years later Tokyo-3)

Shinji was currently at a pay phone with his right arm in a sling as it was currently covered to make it look like a serious injury. Shinji was waiting for his ride as he wasn't sure why his father would call for him now.

Shinji was dressed in a pair of slacks, a dress shirt and a pair of normal shoes. If one locked closely to where Shinji's pants and shirt met you could see the indent of a gun most likely there for some reason.

Shinji was trying to call someone but the calls wouldn't go through.

'We're sorry, but your call cannot be forwarded at this time, due to emergency. Please hang up and evacuate to the nearest shelter' the automated message played as Shinji hung up.

'Where am I supposed to go?' He thought as he turned around and noticed something different. In the streets was an attractive girl his age with light-blue hair and crimson eyes. She was only there for a few moments when suddenly doves flew around her and she vanished.

"Was she really there," Shinji said as he noticed his arm was, glowing which usually meant trouble for him. "Oh no not again," he said before a giant foot stepped near him. He looked up and saw what he assumed was a demon. He saw VTOLS firing at it as he knew the Gun he had was no use against it.

It was then that a blue Renavault skidded to a halt in front of him as the passenger door opened. "You Shinji Ikari?" she asked as Shinji nodded. "Ok get in I hope I'm not real late," the woman said as Shinji recognized her from the photo. Shinji got in quickly before the car drove off.

Misato took notice to Shinji's sling as she was curios that he still had it. He even had the sling on his arm from the picture she had of him.

"What happened to your arm?"

"Don't' want to talk about it." Shinji answered her question before they took off; speeding as if the hounds of hell were after them, and in some cases it was true.

"Hey did your father send you a NERV ID?" the Major asked.

"Yeah Misato-san," Shinji said as he took out the ID with his good arm showing it to her. On it he also had the sling.

"Ok read this," Misato said as she gave Shinji a handbook. On the cover it said "NERV manual," as there was also a line that said "For your eyes only." "Oh and just call me Misato," she said as Shinji nodded.

"So Misato what was that thing?" Shinji asked as he was trying to hide the blue glow coming from his arm.

"That is what we call an Angel NERV is in charge of killing them. The JSDF is having there go first before handing the operation over to NERV," Misato explained as it looked like she didn't notice the blue glow of Shinji's arm. But it wasn't crazy bright to me noticed so Shinji thought he would be safe.

Shinji was about to begin reading even if Misato did drive like a crazy person. But the car soon came to a stop on a mountain side as Misato noticed that the VTOLs were flying away.

"Why did we stop?" Shinji asked as she was trying to open the book with one hand.

"Crap there going to drop an N2 mine on the Angel get down!" the major yelled trying to cover Shinji from the blast.

(Central Dogma)

"Alright, we got the bastard!" The general of the JSDF said as they saw the explosion happen.

"We're still detecting a blue pattern." Said one of the technicians as they all started to watch the dust, and saw that the creature still stood. Gendo received a call, and he answered it.

When Gendo hung up he had a small smirk. "This operation is now in the hands of NERV," Gendo said as that was a hit to the pride for the NERV personal.

"Damn you Ikari," the general cursed as he hated his luck.

(With Shinji and Misato)

After Shinji and Misato were able to flip the car to its wheels again they got some new batteries for the car and started heading to NERV.

"So Shinji you and your father never got along," Misato said as Shinji looked down.

"I never got along with anyone," Shinji said as the reason behind that was in his sling.

"Oh," Misato said as this awkward silence was getting them nowhere.

"Uh Misato does my father do anything important in NERV?" Shinji asked as he was reading the manual.

"Yeah he's the commander," Misato said as they arrived at the lift to the Geofront.

When they arrived at the Geofront Shinji was amazed. "WOW IS THAT A REAL GEOFRONT!" he called as he was happy to actually see one in person.

"Yes the fortress for mankind. The stepping stone where the earth may be able to rebuild," Misato said with pride.

(In NERV)

The duo arrived at NERV as Shinji saw his arm was glowing again. It usually meant trouble for him as he was trying to keep it hidden. "Uh Misato-san where lost," Shinji said as he was trying to keep Misato from asking about his arm.

"We're not lost we're just sightseeing," Misato said as she was trying to hide the fact they were lost.

When they got to an elevator they were met with a faux blond woman who looked like would notice things right off the bat.

"Misato, it seems that you need to learn about punctuality." The woman said, and eyed the two. She then noticed something was glowing, and it was Shinji's arm.

'This requires a degree of study.' She thought, but Shinji was trying to hide the glow from his arm.

"I assume this is the third child." The faux blonde said more then asked, and Misato nodded her head.

"Yeah Rits, found him at the train station when the whole thing started. Shinji, this is Ritsuko Akagi, the head of Project E."

"Uh hi," Shinji said shyly as he tried to make sure no one sees that his arm was glowing.

"Pleasure to meet you now follows me," Ritsuko said before leading the duo to a dark room.

It was then that Misato noticed the glowing of Shinji's arm to which she was going to tell him to turn off his phone but the lights came on. Shinji was caught by surprised at the sight in front of him.

Shinji quickly looked through the manual to find something to do with this but Ritsuko smirked. "You're not going to find anything on this in there," the head of Project E said.

"Yes this is mankind's ultimate fighting force the Synthetic life form known as Evangelion unit 01 built here in secret it is mankind's last hope for survival," Misato said with a grin.

"Is this what my father had been working on?" Shinji asked amazed at the creation. He's seen much scarier things then the EVA's face.

"Correct," came, a cold voice; as the viewing box above the EVA came to life. "It's been a while," Gendo was as Shinji looked down and fear of his father's cold stare.

It was then that the alarms went off as it wasn't an angel alarm no it was the alarm signaling an intruder.

"We have an armed Intruder heading to the EVA cages all personnel, be on your guard," came the automated voice before the door behind Gendo flew off its hinges effectively breaking the near indestructible glass.

On the other side was a white haired man with a huge demonic sword on his back carrying two guns in his hand one black and one white, wearing all read with a black shirt under his coat, jeans that looked like the kind cowboys might wear there were also red on the bottom, and he had a belt buckle of some demon along with the other buckles on his chest.

"You Gendo Ikari," the man said as Gendo instantly recognized this man.

"How did you get in here?" he asked as he made sure this man specifically couldn't get in.

"Doesn't matter," the man said before he took out his white gun and shot Gendo in the head effectively killing him. "Looks like you won't be causing the end of the world anytime soon," the man smirked as Shinji was shocked at what he saw.

'Why?' Shinji thought in shock as was everyone else. The Commander was assassinated. Ritsuko was conflicted at the thought of the commander being dead, and Misato wanted to know who the murderer was, and that was when Shinji grabbed a large gun from his own person, aimed, and started pulling the trigger towards the silver haired man.

The gun fired two bullets at once but this man took out his broad sword and was able to deflect the bullets. But Shinji wasn't done Shinji jumped onto the EVA's shoulder and climbed up to its head to get to the man while he was shooting.

The man quickly jumped down and took out a black pistol and started shooting at Shinji who quickly got to cover. But the man attacked Shinji with a kick as Ritsuko made a call to Maya to bring a special weapon she developed.

Shinji took out a spare set of ammunition and reloaded it as the bullets were slid in mid fall. Shinji then fired at the man who was grinning as he didn't seem to use his sword to attack.

"Damn it why did you kill my father!" Shinji demanded as he was furious.

"See some old guy hired me saying he was trying to bring about the end of Humanity," the man said in a cocky attitude.

"Liar my father runs an organization that was meant to save it," Shinji screamed as he had a fury in him.

"Believe whatever you want kid not my problem anyway," the man said before Section 2 agents appeared and started shooting at him. The man dodged every bullet as he shot every agent that showed up.

"SHINJI CATCH!" the faux blond yelled as she through a sword to Shinji that looked like the handle was a motorcycle revere. Shinji caught it with his left hand and stabbed it into the metal ground before revving it and the blade got a whole lot hotter.

"Man kid you really want to get me for what I did to your old man," the man said before Shinji charged at the white haired man with the sword raised as it seems that Shinji was more right handed. But when he swung the assassin pulled out his sword and blocked all the blows.

"If you're really going to fight then fight with that damn sword!" the Third Child yelled before the man pushed Shinji back to the catwalk and then charged at him with his sword pointed in front of him.

Shinji lifted up his sling to try and block the attack no realizing he will blow his secret.

The sword then cut through the cast, but Shinji was unharmed. That was when everyone saw it, the scaly blue glowing arm that was hidden in the cast.

'What happened to his arm?' Some of the people thought, as Shinji took his new sword and started a fight with the silver haired stranger.

The fight continued for a little while longer until the silver haired man started laughing. "You and I are a lot alike," he said with a cocky smirk.

"We're nothing alike you're a murderer," Shinji yelled as the man laughed out load.

"What I mean is that we carry Demons blood if that arm of yours is anything to go by. You have Demon blood like me and like them," them man said pointing to the dead section 2 agents who currently looked more demonic then there selves when they were alive.

Shinji saw them and was surprised at what he saw. Something wasn't right he could feel it and is all had something to do with the white haired man. But when Shinji looked up he only saw a note in his place.

Shinji picked it up and read. 'You might want to deal with the Devil up top,' it read as Misato and Ritsuko came to check if Shinji had any injuries. It was when the base shook which reminded everyone what Shinji was here for.

"Uh Dr. Akagi, Katsuragi-san is there a way to stop the monster up top?" Shinji asked hiding his demonic arm out of fear of what the two would do to him. It wasn't the first time someone found out his secret.

"We'll hold a funeral for the Commander later, but for now we have to deal with the angel. Unit-01 is the only known thing that can stop it, and you're the only one who can pilot it. Here's, some A-10 connector clips to help you pilot the Eva." Ritsuko said and handed him the hair clips, before ushering him into the entry plug. Everyone began working hard to keep up, despite the tragedy that had occurred.

"Alright, now filling the entry plug," one of the technicians said, Maya Ibuki, as she typed away at the computer.

(With Shinji)

Shinji was waiting in the plug, and was calm up until he heard 'Now filling the entry plug' and saw that the plug was indeed being filled up.

"What is this stuff?!" Shinji said as his Arm was glowing to being in the EVA.

(In Central Dogma)

"It LCL it will oxygenate your blood," Ritsuko said as the plug was filled.

(With Shinji)

"It tastes like blood," Shinji complained as he didn't want to be in the EVA.

(Central Dogma)

"Suck it up Shinji do you think your father would want to see you complaining," Misato said as she was going to find out what was with Shinji's arm and why he had to hide it.

"Ok beginning synch," Maya said as she began the basic procedures. "Ego borderline crossed, synch holding at 99.01," Maya said as that was enough to be able to pilot.

"Ok move Unit 01 to the catapult we'll find out the reason behind the high synch ration later," Ritsuko said as Unit 01 was moved to the launch pad.

"Ready, Shinji?" Misato asked as Shinji was no doubt still in shock over his father's murder.

(With Shinji)

"Y-yes," Shinji said as he stuttered there.

(Central Dogma)

"Alright then LAUNCH EVA!" the Major yelled before the EVA was propelled to the surface.

(Tokyo-3)

Shinji in the Eva was launched out in the city, and he saw his enemy. He didn't really know what to do, but he then got a link to Central Dogma.

"Shinji, the Eva is controlled by thoughts, if you think 'walk' then you will walk. Let's start with walking at least, and there is a weapon armed." It was the voice of Ritsuko Akagi, and Shinji did as he was told. He thought walk, and the Eva started to walk. He then started to take it up a notch and rush the angel.

The Angel sensed the blood of a Demon and quickly looked to where it was coming from only to be punched in the face by the EVA. The angel could tell it wasn't the EVA with the Demons blood but something inside it.

Shinji took out the progressive knife out of instinct and started slashing at the Angel but the monster put up its AT-Field before grabbing the EVA's head and Left arm. The Angel started squeezing the life out of Unit 1's left arm as Shinji was in a lot of pain. All the while the demonic arm of Shinji was, glowing, its blue color.

(In Central Dogma)

"Shinji calm down that's not your arm," Ritsuko said trying to calm the boy.

(Shinji)

Shinji then felt something broke in his arm as the connections were cut off from his left arm.

(Central Dogma)

"The left arm is dislocated," Makoto said as Misato was starting to worry.

(Tokyo-3)

The Angel used its left hand and activated its energy lances and started stabbing the EVA in the Eye with it.

(Shinji)

Shinji was screaming in pain as he grasped his eye from a phantom pain.

(Central Dogma)

"Cranium is being breached," Maya said as Makoto called from his consol.

"The armor won't hold for long," he called as this could mean disaster.

(Nearby on top of a building)

"Come on kid release the Devil in you," the white haired man said as he watched from a position no one will detect him from.

(With Shinji)

He just couldn't take the pain anymore, and got really mad. He thought he felt a presence, but he was so mad and in pain that he had to do something about his pain. It was then that he snapped and just started punching the angel, breaching, it's AT-Field entirely, and started beating the crap out of it. He even cracked the S2 Organ core within it.

The Angel wouldn't have any of it as it was a bit stubborn and quickly knocked Shinji off it but Shinji made his EVA land on its feet. The Angel could feel that the blood of a Demon but not enough for it to fully awaken. The angel had one ditch effort to stop it before it could pose a threat. It had no choice but to sacrifice itself for its brothers and sisters to be able to defeat it. The Angel wrapped itself around the EVA's head like a ball before its S2 Engine shines.

(In Central Dogma)

"High reading is coming from the Angel," Hyuuga called as it could only mean one thing.

"Shit the Angel is going to self-destruct," Ritsuko said just when the Angel was about to blow.

(Tokyo-3)

The Angel exploded in an attempt to either halt the Demons blood, bearers; progress and defeat the EVA.

(Central Dogma)

"Is the pilot ok?" Misato asked as she saw a shadow walk out of the smoke until she saw it was the EVA.

"Yes pilots life signs are detected," Maya said with a sigh of relief. "But right now he's out cold," Maya said as she showed her the screen as Shinji was fast asleep.

"Get the EVA to the cages and bring the pilot to a medical room 515," Ritsuko said as she and Misato had some questions to ask Shinji mainly about his arm.

"Uh that won't be necessary the pilot is waking up," Maya said as Shinji opened his eyes. It was then that there was a flash of light on the screen and when it died down Shinji was gone.

"What happened?" Misato yelled as they found Shinji again at the epicenter of the Angels self-destruct but in front of a ball of light.

(With Shinji)

Shinji grabbed it before it turned to a pair angel wings based arms as it reminded him of Icarus who got too close to the sun. It also had the Angels face where the wings met as Shinji felt something powerful in this thing which made him think it was a weapon.

He wasn't sure, but he felt something about it. It was special, and soon enough, without truly realizing it, he found out why. A blue spectral sword appeared in his hand, and exploded when he dropped it from the shock.

'What the hell is this?' He thought as the light returned and entered Shinji's body.

(In Central Dogma)

"Get the pilot to medical room 515 as initially ordered, now we have to check him and the Eva for angel contamination." Ritsuko said with a degree of authority, and was obeyed.

Shinji then threw another spectral sword at the wall and found he could control when it goes off. Shinji then threw more Spectral swords at the wall as he even jumped around in the air a couple times like it was a sort of demonic samba. He then threw the last spectral sword at a final spot on the wall which was in the shape of a holy cross.

Shinji then snapped his fingers as the spectral swords exploded leaving the last sword dead in the center. Shinji then picked up a stray flower which was most likely from a now destroyed flower shop and threw it to the last blade before the spectral sword exploded cutting the holy Cross in have straight down the middle.

It was then that Shinji noticed a little girl who was injured as he ran to her to help her get the beam off her. "Are you ok?" he asked as he didn't want to think that this was his fault.

"My legs hurt and I'm starting to lose feeling in them," the girl said as Shinji knew he had to act fast. He took out a big Demonic looking star and thought it could help.

"Here crush this in your hands as hard as you can," Shinji said giving the star to her.

The little girl didn't know what to make of it but if it could help her she did as told. And when the star was crushed she had feeling in her legs again heck she felt all better.

"You did a magic trick," the little girl said with a smile.

Shinji smiled, but didn't have long before some medical personnel come rushing to the scene.

"Pilot Ikari, we were ordered to ensure that you are un-injured and to report you to a medical facility to check for injuries or long lasting damages, please co-operate with us." One of them said, and Shinji sighed. He complied and was hauled off in the ambulance they sent there.

The little girl went to find her brother to tell him what happened that she got helped by the robot pilot as an apology for getting her hurt by accident.

(Later with Shinji)

Shinji was asked to put his new weapon on the scanner to see if it was a trap or anything the angels could use to attack NERV while Shinji was in a medical room getting a look over.

Misato walked in followed my Ritsuko who left the Magi to scan the item in question. "Uh Shinji I know this is a hard time for you sense your father died and all but mind explaining to me what that arm is?" Misato asked as she needed to be able to trust Shinji if he was going to pilot.

"Ok well I don't remember much but I remember an operation room with some of the basic stuff but something to keep me bound. I remember my mother's voice and then it went black. The next thing I knew I was in a lot of pain as my arm was on fire and I remembered tears I think it was my mother trying to apologies for something. When I got out my Mother would tell me to put my arm in a sling and put it in special cast saying it was for my own protection," Shinji said giving his best memory of how he got the arm. "But on that day I heard this voice practically screaming in my head," Shinji said as he didn't want to sound crazy.

"What did it say," Ritsuko asked as she needed to add this to Shinji's records.

"It said: Power, give me more power," Shinji explained as he didn't know any better way to explain it.

That was strange enough, hearing voices in your head wasn't a normal thing.

"If you don't mind Shinji, I would like to take a closer look at it." Ritsuko said, but Shinji wasn't sure. It was part of the reason he didn't get many friends, even most teachers thought he wouldn't be able to work properly without both his arms or thought it was just an excuse.

"You don't have to answer right now, but whatever, happened it's done something to you. For now we have to check both the Eva and you for potential angel contamination."

"O-ok," Shinji said before showing his arm to Ritsuko.

"Well I guess a Demon protecting humanity from Angels make sense," Misato said with a smile as she meant it as a compliment. "Just like the Dark Knight Sparda," she said as she always loved that story.

Ritsuko ignored that last comment as she was inspecting the arm. She didn't know what to make of it but whenever it glows it meant that it sensed something coming. It was like an Angel detector which would come in handy in the future. Ritsuko saw that Shinji was probably scared of how she would see him for having this arm and the look on Misato's face she knew too.

Misato decided to tell Shinji the legend of the Dark Knight Sparda.

"Have you ever heard the tale of Sparda Shinji?"

"Never heard of him," Shinji answered honestly, and Misato guessed it might have been something like that.

"Well, the legend goes that almost 2,000 years ago, demons attempted to wipe out humanity. The leader Mundus, along with his top general lead the assault, but the general one day woke up to the ideas of justice. The Demon General Sparda then turned on his own kind and sealed the demons away."

"Why are you telling me this Katsuragi-san," Shinji said as Misato smiled.

"Well I'm telling you that not all Demons are monsters of freaks my father once told me that story when I met a Demon as a child. I dropped my necklace and the Demon which was in its demon form at the time picked it up and tried to return it to me. Of course I got scared and ran away but when I told my father he told me that not everything that looked like a monster was evil. He proved his point when the Demon came by the house after following me and returned the necklace before leaving," Misato said as that was a true tale that happened to her.

"What she's saying Shinji is that even though you have that arm it's your heart that decides what you are," Ritsuko said as Shinji thought about it.

Maybe they were right he hasn't done anything to harm people with this arm which just proves he's still human.

"Well, that's enough fairy tales for one day. There's still the commander's funeral and getting Shinji a place to stay." Ritsuko mentioned, and Shinji just looked sad about it.

'Father died before we could even reconcile.' Shinji thought, and that thought brought everyone's mood down.

"Oh and Shinji you can keep the sword," Ritsuko said as Shinji picked it up along the way. He then grabbed materials to make a new cast for his arm so he could hide it.

(A few days later)

Shinji and Misato were the only people left at the funeral as it was a short service as apparently no one really liked Gendo. Ritsuko and Kouzu left a little while ago as Gendo was buried next to Yui's empty grave.

Shinji was angry at that man for making him an orphan his arm was glowing in its sling but he didn't care.

He didn't notice the demons that seemed to stalk him. They were being silent and had desired to slay him; he barely felt the bloodlust that had come from them. He managed to just barely dodge the first strike.

Shinji took out the sword dubbed red queen as he used his left arm to deal the damage. He then brought out his gun and started shooting them before reloading.

Misato meanwhile didn't know what to think as these guys weren't angels. But she took out her gun and started shooting.

The demons were soon killed as Shinji and Misato headed to the car while Shinji listened to his SDAT.

(Meanwhile a bit away)

Dante was watching the kid fight the demons that were attacking him as he could tell he was shy and introverted but he saw when pushed comes to shove he could be stylish. "Well then this kid might make a great ally if I can convince him his old man was trying to screw the world over," Dante said as he was enjoying some pizza. "Now where are you hiding Yamato?" Dante asked as he began searching for his brother's sword.

(TBC)

ESKK: I'll continue this if I get positive reviews so please tell, me what you think.


End file.
